User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 ---- Episode page What seems like a good name page for the episodes from sm093 and onward since we can't had the other the Ultra page? Rystrouse renewed (talk) 20:17 January 29, 2019 Reply It is just a personal attack that has nothing to do with the wiki, he's just trying too hard to discredit me, and he's been told off by staff against this before and even globally blocked for it with the personal attacks removed. He kept spamming other admins' talk pages on here with that nonsense back in June. I did indeed contact FANDOM staff to deal with his threatening message against me on community wiki. As a bonus, I've deleted the pages on my wiki that he keeps vandalizing. PokémonGamer 02:15, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Vandal-ish The user Gerry Deleon YT keeps putting up that Fennekin picture again. I see EnergyX has talked to them before about the image being from DeviantArt, but they don't seem to care. They've uploaded the image around 7 to 8 times already and they don't show any signs of stopping. I've already told Energy about it but he didn't seem to be on yesterday. I was thinking you could do something about it since you're on more frequently. Please do something about the user. Thank you and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 15:55, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Oh, sorry. He didn't leave a reply and I don't normally check user pages that often, so I guess I was unaware of the user being blocked. Anyway, thanks for informing me about it. TheWikiOddish (talk) 16:05, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Re:Protection I'm just looking out for the wikia. I don’t want anyone get into another disagreement. And don’t worry about the protection. Aside from the move page, I only locked the page temporarily, not permanent. And I only locked on Ash's Meltan, just for an hour, because of the edit wars was getting out of hand and LegendaryGriffin keeps on putting the same unwanted pictures. And also, in case someone else has to edit.--Jokeman20 (talk) 15:06, March 13, 2019 (UTC) Okay. But I’ll still protect the move pages in case for any vandals renaming them into gibberish stuff.--Jokeman20 (talk) 15:59, March 13, 2019 (UTC) Block Plz block this user for vandalism: Jwittz. TheWikiOddish (talk) 01:08, March 15, 2019 (UTC) Sorry for bothering you But I just wanna talk with someone and express my opinions. Do you know what I think about Pokémon resisting its evolution? I think that it was the worst and the dumbest idea ever. Pokémon evolution should be something that cannot be resisted by any means. For me, if Pokémon doesn't want to evolve but it starts to then all it can do is making a sad face expression. I hate the fact that Ash's Bulbasaur resisted its evolution in episode Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden. The writer of this episode was really stupid person to create such an irrational idea. If Pokémon resists it evolution, it might never ever start evolving again. I think that the writer of this was a complete idiot and resisting evolution idea was total stupidity. Sorry for overreacting but sometimes I need to be more overt in my views.Kintobor (talk) 21:16, March 15, 2019 (UTC)Kintobor Semi-Vandal Hi there. I just noticed that the category "Pikachu addicts" has been re-added, even though that category is not needed. Can you do something about it please? Much obliged. (Mewtwoclone (talk) 03:51, March 20, 2019 (UTC)) Images Can you rename image: an image of the Ultra Rangers' Blissey using Hyper Beam instead of Solar Beam and delete the image of Guzzlord using Crunch? DragonSpore18 (talk) 04:04 April 1, 2019 (UTC) Archive for my talk page Hi Lord, Knowing you did my archive for my talk page last July 2018 can you archive my talk page again? I am ready for one. So you know busy this week so yeah if you can let me know thanks...-Trainer Micah (talk) 20:57, April 1, 2019 (UTC) And lastly Happy April fools day. It seems ThePokemonGamer has gone and archived my talk page so you know as a notice ahead anyway i'll let you know if i need something. And thank you for the message..-Trainer Micah (talk) 20:24, April 2, 2019 (UTC) File page redirect test Hi Lordranged7! This is Chen from Fandom and I'm the community manager to support all wikis under TV/Movie vertical. How are you?? I'm contacting you because in the next few weeks, we will do some SEO test on some wikis including Pokemon wiki. The test is that anonymous/non logged-in users will not see the file pages; instead, these file pages will be redirected to the article pages where the file was used/input the first time when anonymous/non logged-in users click the link. For example, if they click "http://xxxxx.fandom.com/File:xxx" on Google and it will link them to an article page. This won't affect any logged in users at all and you will still be able to click on the file pages. We hope doing so can help your community eliminate low quality, low value pages and make Google like your wiki more by improving the SEO. I hope to give you a headsup and let you and Energy X know first. As long as users are logged-in, they won't see any difference. Do you have any questions? Or do you think it's necessary to post a notice about this on Discussions? Please let me know. Cheers! Chen 19:27, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Stolen art Hi, Lord, Can you delete Le Royaume's Zoroark blog made by this user https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:BlueDimoret Reason he stole the art right off the search of the pokemon card just redrawn by him i believe so you know as a check out thanks plus i believe the users Spanish speaking so likely he won't understand the comment so yeah delete it please..-Trainer Micah (talk) 21:47, April 10, 2019 (UTC) I see, welp i looked up the search Le Royaume Zoroark and thought he may have stolen it. But it was redrawn so eh? Differences in card and that i guess in thoughts so my mistake looked similar though from this: https://picclick.fr/Zoroark-GX-53-73-Worldchampionship-PREMO-Pokemon-Card-273462012479.html or something in link like that outta what i thought in reference almost just differences in redrawn i guess. As long as he didn't steal it i guess i may have just been me when overlooked it anyway Spanish not bad wish we had a site for that..-Trainer Micah (talk) 22:13, April 10, 2019 (UTC) False info Please delete the pages made by ElectricSogaleo. TheWikiOddish (talk) 17:37, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Can you Watch this user in discussion? It's: https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/user:SAbhinav_Kumar '' '' Reason i've been kinda watching this user several times just to make sure Sabhinav doesn't steal from original artists and has been warned twice now about stealing both by me other by X Dragonlord while he checked it. So whatever the user uploads next can you take action? '' ''"*If i find out the user steals from the original artist of course*" i'll agree what she or he's doing is wrong and could be considered plagiarism on my watching. But so you know about the meaning you possibly know of it's: The practice of taking a user's work or ideals and passing them off to another user's own, So you know it'll say something different when you check the meaning so yes if the user above takes another user's drawing and remakes for his/her's own it's plagiarism and will considered in away like saying hey don't steal from me or something like that okay?. '' But so you know can you take action on Sabhinav ""if i find out the steals from other artist?""'' '' Please and Thank you and as said i'm watching periodically so hopefully the user understands soon if not ya'll's call in away saying alright consequences happen...-Trainer Micah (talk) 21:52, April 19, 2019 (UTC) '' So you know for tomorrow...-Trainer Micah (talk) 22:15, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Porting Switch Images Hello Lordranged7! Do you know any kind of way to port photos from the Nintendo Switch to the wikia, like by a computer (I'm using Apple MacBook). I'm trying to port over pictures from Let's Go, Smash Ultimate, and Pokken Tournament so I can put them on articles and pages, but I can't seem to find any way of putting them on my computer. I looked up solutions to this online, but most of them involve using a Facebook or Tiwtter account, which I don't have. If there is any other way you can think of helping me, please message me. Thanks and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 19:48, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Is there anyone you know on the wikia that owns a Switch or has ported photos from a Switch before? TheWikiOddish (talk) 19:59, April 21, 2019 (UTC) It's alright. TheWikiOddish (talk) 21:25, April 21, 2019 (UTC) I see thanks For letting me know didn't know who was or who wasn't active recently so yes my fault, So Ellis99 i wonder who might take his position if you had to downgrade him? : I mean two users are talking to us discussion moderators about becoming the one as you & can see who: https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:RISHIDEEP_92264 and the user you saw Red Master 3011. Are likely can's for the vouch from me but i said to Rishideep that if he want's to become one he's going to have to leave discussion area and editor here majorly if he want to become a content moderator or staff or something he wants. : The other Vedant aka Red master 3011, And well he could start editoring and start proving it to us. Instead of talking talking talking you know. So yes that's what i said editor then we'll see for a position. Alright but so you know as such outta the two Red Master 3011 could because we already have seven discussion moderators and we aren't looking for any other positions so i think everyone needs to start editoring in the fandom to become experienced like i've had in the past in order for them to get a opportunity for a position outta what they want to become okay? : Like saying hey i wanted to become a discussion moderator? And i got my wish so yes if Red Master 3011 wants to become a content moderator then he needs to prove to us in order to become ready for one right now his edits don't look great. So editoring will his experience to become content mod make sense? So you know i'm in discussion and am watching my talk page in case Red master 3011 messages me so if needed you know where to look...-Trainer Micah (talk) 16:39, April 23, 2019 (UTC) '' Reply Hi Lord I am Redmaster3011 aka Vedant. And Micah told me about being a content mod. And I will do as many edits. And I hope that after that I will be content mod. --RedMaster3011 24th April,19:17(UTC) Block request ''Can you block this user?: https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User:NedoXYZ1 by reason he/she really disrespect us all in discussion by taking me offensively for deleting his post which he clearly is whing over my warning because i'm NOT restoring a plagiarism post from Serebii forums which NedoXYZ1 stole. : Two he called us "all toxic kids" that felt bad for disobeying the warning i gave him/her i was nice he/she wasn't So yes i warned him/her twice. Then well here's where you take action. : '' He calls me a *pedrophille* and to say that really disrespected us all because he/she really hasn't learn anything from last time so can you take action please?'' : Before others get involved and seriously block this user 2 months if you can due to inappropriatly namecalling, disrespecting everyone,, especially here in the fandom, And avoiding warnings given. So please i don't want anyone involved and the way the users acts proves my point NedoXYZ1 is guilty outta reason by taking me offensively especially after the warning i gave him. : '' So you know please sorry for the namecalling but NedoXYZ1 had this coming the instant he/she started on us all so yes the user really needs to learn a lesson in all of this...-Trainer Micah (talk) 21:17, April 25, 2019 (UTC) '' : : : Thank you the way the user acted i wouldn't even do so thank you so much that feels alot better...-Trainer Micah (talk) 21:44, April 25, 2019 (UTC) After a short amount of time NedoXYZ1 is now https://pokemon.fandom.com/user:MicahisPedophile1 needs to be blocked and do steach the block please for report in discussion...-Trainer Micah (talk) 03:27, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Sorry wrong link redid.._Trainer Micah (talk) 05:41, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Also it seems the user accusing me falsely on instagram do you know anyone from instagram i can inform them of the user reason i don't own a instagram account and Micahispedrophile is accusing me falsely by saying this: "Yo guys, Trainer Micah sent me a message on instagram and said he would find and kill me, Report him he is a Pedrophile, I am young 15 years old, I should post my hot pics anymore and i shouldn't accept strangers on Instagram Help" Then BannedFireW said: Can you send us his Instagram so we after that it stops so yes i have it reported in someone stop this disrespectful user he's gone way beyond his warnings i gave and he's working past his bans so please do something who ever is on thanks...-Trainer Micah (talk) 04:32, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Thank you all Thanks for letting me know what she did we all wouldn't do in discussion and elsewhere behind-the-scenes so thank you or Energy X for blocking the user now to recover from it. So you know as a special thank you to him so you know Energy X thanks i couldn't believe that impersonator almost got away with it. Will guilts on her i don't even a instagram account, So yeah such namecalling, Rudness, impersonating me nonsense and elsewhere behind-the-scenes and so on glad to see she's got alot to learn before coming back like: - Obeying rules she said she did she lied to Gunindra. - She definitely disrespected alot of users in discussion namecalling everyone especially almost here in fandom. - Choose to plagiarize Serebii forums this i deleted for stealing she asked what happened? choose to take it wrong foot talk about her parents and disrespected my warning i gave twice. - Choose to make a sockpuppet and named called me a P word and went to instagram spreaded nonsense of me trying to find her and killing her so really yeah alot to come back from in 2016 discussion looked different compared where it is now. It was chaotic with spams and etc running high yeah compared to now where it's low so yeah alot to come on shame on her. So yeah i love the old saying All's fair with love and war well everyone loves discussion but NedoXYZ1 yeah she should be ashamed so thanks for letting me know and a special thank you to Energy X for blocking the user if i learned anything about toll's it's to never trust them. She really sank low so yeah. Thank you Lord give my regards to as a Special thank you and if i need anything i'll let you know so thanks again ma'am, i never do that sank so low so thanks again i'll let you know if i need anything...-Trainer Micah (talk) 15:45, April 26, 2019 (UTC) On Hiatus til a date off will plan when Hey, Lord and all, Today around 3ish or after depending on your time zone location i will be inactive outta reason the reason is if Monday yet?: '' I'm going to be working everyday life til a date off depending on the date i'm off i'm working at Sam's Club doing janitoral work and kart's duty you know how they go from outdoors and indoors cleaned ready for you to shop around that, And it's also where i'll be cleaning spills and messes around the stores as well. After well it all depend's so not saying goodbyes from discussion or fandom here. But i'm amazed at what i did so far and am on hiatus til i return to you all at a later date so not saying goodbyes to what i do here.'' But i am ready to experience what new job location this has in store til then i'm hiatus til a date off when i'll return. I'll let you know when. So i'll say i'll continue doing discussion's and fandom when i'm off so not saying goodbyes but what i'll do will be experiencing what's in store. Especially if i had it before so yeah should be experiencing or experienced already so. I'll say wish me luck at what i'll do tomorrow and will be on hiatus til then til a date i'll return will be planned so yeah wish me luck everyone chat more when i return! Hiatus til when active next will respond when reather in discussion or here okay so you know and chat later...Trainer Micah (talk) 03:37, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Generation VIII Revision Can I ask why you undid my edits? I simply put to sections that would have been put there later, and even added a bit of trivia that is completely true. Galar doesn't have an "oh" sound in it's name. ES/EN Collaboration in Pokemon's Fandom Hello Lordangred: What's going on? Sometimes ago, I tried to put up a group with principal staff of Pokemon in FANDOM, that's no worked, but I want to formalise an alliance with our Wikis. This alliance can be for a lot of themes, since design between edits, help and whatever we will. That we sure we have a team working together and we can use the advantages o disavantges of our wikis. I want to know your opinion and start to talk about that. Wait your answer --Rox Equipo Comunitario Español Blogs 12:30, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Reply from Reply We can talk in Discord or Fandom chat, anyway is good for me. My discord is R de Roxas#9949 Can we talk here: https://roxas-nobody-pruebas.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Chat Reply I got your message and thanks for letting me know i'll remember that next time, I've apologied to the two who "i thought they did". So you knew Porygon 2 should know better. And XNDUIW Simon should start the messages more on sense on "who the real vandal is" instead of me popping up everywhere somehow i knew Rystrouse Renewed and user Anthony Nichols weren't the vandal's at all. : '' So yes Porygon 2 somehow i knew was the vandal i just didn't get time to recheck it i was sleepy quickish. So apologies i will make sure i get the vandal right next time and XNDUIW Simon should start editoring to make sure he gets the vandals corrected and me not popping up everywhere so you and apologies. I'll make sure to get it right next time...-Trainer Micah (talk) 09:32, May 9, 2019 (UTC) '' Detective Pikachu Hey have you put a page for detective pikachu as a card along with the live action Pokémon cards as a page? Griffguy26 (talk) 14:51, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Introduction - Fandom Wiki Manager Good afternoon Lordranged7. I'd like to personally introduce myself to you as you are a very active member of this community. I am Jr Mme, a Fandom Wiki Manager, and I'll be helping the community of this wiki for any sorts of questions/problems, and be a bridge to full-time Fandom staff. Please let me know if you have any questions about anything wiki-related. I'll be glad to help you out! Thank you, - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 23:13, May 15, 2019 (UTC) :Perfect thank you! I did notice one thing on the mainpage which might need some revising - The Pokémon Answers has been closed recently (all of the answers wikis), might need some removal/cleanup of that. Let me know if it's okay and I'll clean it up for you :). - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 00:01, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Pokebox Messes A username named FishTank just messed up the the template. I can’t see gender ratios anywhere, there’s more something messed up & missing. ScottKazama (talk) 23:40, May 27, 2019 (UTC)